


Final Stand

by SparkWings



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Corrupted Soot, Death Implied But Nobody Actually Dies (Please Believe Me), Destruction, DreamSMP - Freeform, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Major Character Injury, Manberg, Not Beta Read, Pogtopia, Read the twitter thread for a happier ending in notes, Sad Ending, Swearing, Violence, villain!wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkWings/pseuds/SparkWings
Summary: "What will you leave behind?Oh, we all still die."- Willow Tree MarchTommy tries to save Tubbo from Wilbur's destruction.
Relationships: None, don't irl ship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	Final Stand

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! i wrote this after posting this thread on twitter: https://twitter.com/yipcore/status/1314941703271460868 
> 
> this story is just a SMALL PORTION of this thread !! there is a happier ending in the thread :) 
> 
> nobody actually dies. it's minecraft. but please tell me if this is too dark!
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading this :) leave a kudos and comment maybe? thank you!!

The moment Tommy saw Wilbur emerging from the destruction, he knew that Wilbur wasn't just here to destroy Manberg. After the dynamite had torn apart the nation, Tommy watched helplessly as his former mentor, insanity gleaming in his eyes, came to finish the job. Determined to stay alive, Tommy knew that he had to escape, but something was stopping him. His longtime friend, someone that had stuck by his side through thick and thin. 

Tubbo.

The bombs went off as Tubbo was delivering his speech, sending him flying off the balcony of the White House. Quickly rushing out of his hiding spot, Tommy struggled to breathe against the dust and debris in the air, but if he could do one last thing in his life, it would be to protect Tubbo, make sure he survived. 

"Tubbo!" Tommy shouted. "Are you okay?" His friend's body lay unmoving, next to the ruins of the White House, but as Tommy approached him, he realized that Tubbo was still breathing. Just barely. "It's me! Tommy!" he called, shaking Tubbo desperately, trying to get him to look at Tommy. 

"Tommy...? What- why are you here?" Tubbo murmured, voice quiet and hoarse. "What happened?" he asked, eyes barely open, looking at Tommy for an answer.

"It-" Tommy stopped as he locked eyes with Wilbur, who started to approach them. "Long story, but can you get up?" he asked, wondering how much time he had. 

Tubbo stared at him, confused. "What did you say? I can't hear-"

"Get up!" shouted Tommy, offering Tubbo a hand. Wilbur was coming closer to them, and from the look on his face, they wouldn't be spared any mercy. Tubbo managed to stand up, leaning heavily against Tommy, a look of pain on his face.

"It hurts," Tubbo muttered, wincing. "Everything. Tommy, leave me here. Just go."

"Idiot, I can't just abandon you; you're the entire reason I came to this hell!" Tommy snapped. "We're going to get out of this. Together. No matter what." Tommy started moving, having to stop often for Tubbo to catch his breath, but in his head, he knew that they wouldn't be able to outrun Wilbur. 

It only took a couple more minutes for the former president to catch up with Tommy and Tubbo, a pitiless smile on his face. A shiver ran through Tommy's spine as he realized that his former mentor's clothes were stained with dirt and blood, his coat, once a sign of Pogtopia's survival and perseverance, now in tatters, just like their ragtag nation.

"Well, Tommy? How is it pretending to be a decent person? Has it gotten tiring yet?" Wilbur laughed, stepping closer to him. "Too late to reconsider, huh? You're just like the rest of them: a coward." 

"Shut up!" Tommy yelled, unconsciously stepping forward to put himself between Wilbur and Tubbo. "I don't even know who you are anymore, you're just a fucking lunatic!" Tears started to fall from Tommy's eyes as he remembered who Wilbur once was, a leader and a friend. The person standing in front of him wasn't Wilbur Soot, and would never be. 

"I'm free, Tommy," Wilbur shrugged. "I'm finally free. Manberg is almost dead. All I have to do is get rid of you and Tubbo."

"Me?" Tommy's voice cracked as he stared at Wilbur in dismay. "Wilbur, what about everything we worked for? The hot dog van? L'Manberg? Pogtopia? Does that mean nothing to you?"

"You're just a reminder of what I lost, Tommy." Wilbur smiled, but his eyes remained cold. "I don't want to do this either. But it has to be done." 

"Fine, kill me! But just do me one last favor in honor of the time we spent together," Tommy said. "Keep Tubbo alive. Please. That's all I want," he whispered.

With a quick glance at Tubbo, who was standing behind Tommy, eyes still glazed with pain, Wilbur shrugged. "Sure," he said, but Tommy could tell by the lack of emotion in his eyes that Wilbur didn't mean it. 

"I want you to know one last thing. Wilbur, I fucking hate you. I hate what you've become, I hate that the man that fought for L'Manberg with me is dead, and I hope you will never be free from this," Tommy said bitterly, letting the tears flow down his face. A sob ran through him as Wilbur slowly aimed his crossbow right at his heart. "You'll regret this, Wilbur. One day you'll realize how much blood you've spilled today, and I hope that haunts you for the rest of your fucking life!" Shudders ran through Tommy, who was beyond the point of controlling his sobbing, his sentence interrupted by hiccups. 

As Wilbur prepared to release his arrow, Tommy felt himself being shoved, and he collapsed to the ground unscathed. About to question what just happened, that's when he realized it. Tubbo had saved him. Right as the thought came to mind, he felt another body falling on top of his. It couldn't have happened. Tommy closed his eyes, wishing he was just in a terrible nightmare, hoping that the real Wilbur would be at his side when he woke up, and everything would still be peaceful. 

Footsteps walked away, and Tommy realized that Wilbur had kept him alive in the end. Everything was silent; Tommy was too afraid to move or look up, knowing that he would be horrified at the sight. This couldn't have been real. He would wake up and it would be alright again, wouldn't it? Again, he shut his eyes tightly, hoping that if he believed enough, that he would rewind time and find everyone he knew alive and well. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice from right above him. 

"Do you find me brave yet?"


End file.
